


Begging

by Ramadiii



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars, Real Person Fiction, shannon leto - Fandom
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, F/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sex Toys, Teasing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 17:24:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8219119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramadiii/pseuds/Ramadiii
Summary: Sometimes Shannon gets ideas, the kind of ideas that either thrill you or make you want to smack your face against a wall. This particular idea definitely belong to the former category.





	

“Do you trust me?”   
“That’s never a good question.” You smile and mark your place in the book you’re reading. “Why do you ask me that?”   
“There’s something I want to try.” Shannon shuffle closer on the couch, his fingers coming up to play with your hair. “But I need to know if you to trust me enough to do it.”   
The poorly hidden excitement in his voice catches your curiosity and you regard him with renewed interest.   
“I’m listening.” You grin and lean toward him. “What is it you want to try?”   
“It’s a battle of strength, I suppose.” His lips move to your ears and whisper seductively. “I wanna make you beg.“ 

The eager grin on his face as he pulls back makes you snort in laughter.   
“And you think you could accomplish that?” You tease, feeling your blood rushing faster through your veins at the prospect.   
“I sure think I want to try, unless you’re afraid you don’t have the willpower.” He grins wider. “So are you in?”   
You take a moment to ponder before you answer, unnecessary really as your competitive nature has already accepted the challenge for you.   
“What are the rules?” You ask, keeping your eyes locked in Shannon’s as your lips curl into a competitive smile.   
“I get to do anything I want to you, within reason, and you’ll try not to let me win.”   
“Time limit?” You ask, feeling the setup weighing heavily to his advantage.   
“Hadn’t planned on it but what do you say about midnight? That gives us six hours.”   
“Deal, but I want safewords.”   
“And of course the lady shall. What’ll they be?”   
“The usual: Green for good, Yellow for slow down, and Red for stop.”   
“You’ve got it. Anything else?”   
“No pain.” You feel a blush creep onto your face. “Light spanking’s fine but nothing heavier than that.”   
“Hey.” Shannon take your hands in his with that comforting smile you love so much. “I’m not gonna let anything bad happen to you, alright? If you’d rather we stay down here all night and watch netflix we’ll do that. I’m not gonna force you to do something you don’t want to do.”   
“I love you, you know that?” You smile and kiss him. “I do want this, just a little nervous about what you’ve planned on doing to me.”   
“Nervous I’m gonna win?”   
“Not a chance!” 

 

“You really think you’re gonna win by tying me up?” You raise your eyebrow up at the man currently straddling you, securing your hands to the headboard.   
“Maybe, if nothing else you sure look sexy like this.” He pecks the tip of your nose before reaching for the blindfold resting on top of the nightstand.   
You can hear him humming as he secures it around your head and for a moment your competitiveness gives way for a wave of excitement about what is about to happen to you.   
“You ready?” Shannon whispers in your ear, his voice bringing a tingle through your body.   
His fingers traces your side as he gets off the bed to move across the room.   
You wonder for a moment what he’s doing but the sound of a box being taken down from the top of the closet has you groaning aloud.   
“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me!”   
What? Did you think I didn’t know where you kept your treasure chest?“ Shannon chuckles as he approaches you again, placing the box down next to you on the bed.   
"Now, let’s see what you’ve got here.”   
You turn your face to him even though you can’t see what he’s doing, trying to figure out a way for him not to use the toys on you.   
If he was going to involve those in your little game you weren’t all that confidant you would last until midnight.   
“Oh, this is a new one!” Shannon exclaims and you can’t help but curse your inability to find a better hiding place. “Have you tried it yet?”   
The telltale sound of a vibrator being turned on follows his question and the mattress dips as Shannon sits down next to you, starting to run the egg across your skin.   
You squirm a little, the tension and anticipation in the room only working to enhance the thrill the vibrations are bringing you.   
“N-not yet.” You bite the inside of your cheek to keep your voice steady but your mind is running on high, the thought of Shannon’s strong, beautiful fingers being so close to your skin yet still not actually touching you makes you shiver. 

“I’m glad I’m the first to try it on you then.” He says before pressing his lips against your stomach, moving the vibrating egg up to your breasts.   
“You have no idea how much I’ve wanted to do this to you, baby.”   
Another kiss.   
“Having you completely under my control.”   
One more.   
“Do you know how much I enjoy seeing you like this?” This time his lips went between your breasts and that in combination with his words makes your breath hitch. “I can’t wait to see you writhing, begging for me.”   
“T-that’s not gonna happen.” You gasp as his gorgeous lips close around your nipple and your hips snap up, longing for his touch.   
You can feel your self control becoming strained as the egg is moved down towards your core and your other breast starts being massaged, just the way Shannon knows you like it. The vibrations traveling down your mound is making your blood boil and you struggle to keep your hips still, not wanting to give Shannon the satisfaction of showing just how bothered he makes you.   
“Your heart is beating faster, baby. Are you sure you don’t want me to do anything else? All you have to do is beg me for it.”   
“Kiss my ass, Leto!”   
“Don’t tempt me, sweetheart.” Shannon chuckled, going up to nip at your bottom lip. “You know I would.” He said, his lips moving south again. “I would kiss… every part… of your body… until… my lips fell off.”   
Each pause is punctuated by another kiss placed further down your body and his words bring a deep flutter to your heart and you can’t help but smile.

“I love you, Shannon.”   
He stops and you can feel him grinning against your skin, the deep rumble of his chuckle turning you on far more than any vibrations from a toy could.   
“I love you too, baby.” He whispers, moving the egg to your clit making you gasp for air as he runs his finger over your entrance. “So much.”   
As his finger dips inside you the control of your hips disintegrates and you start to move in time with him, feeling the tight sensation in your lower stomach coiling.   
“Ready to beg yet?” Shannon asks and you’re snapped back to reality.   
“In your dreams, babe.” You moan, his finger brushing against your favorite spot.   
“You’re so stubborn.” He laugh but you can hear how hot and bothered he’s feeling seeing you like this. “Let’s see if I can’t do something about that.”   
He pulls out of you and the vibrations on your clit disappear and it takes every ounce of strength left in your body not to start begging right then and there.   
“God dammit, Shannon!” You cry as you pull on your restraints, body working desperately to find the pleasure again.   
“Something you wanna say?” He asks and you hear him turn the egg off, the bedroom strangely quiet with its shut down.   
“Stop fucking around!”   
“But that’s what’s fun.” He laughs at your thrashing. “I could sit here, watching you all night. Bring you so much pleasure you see stars only to take it away before you orgasm, keep you on the edge until you’re nothing but a hot, dripping mess, and you could do nothing about it.” 

All the while he talks he doesn’t touch you, just let’s you pull and thrash, unable to do anything about the ache between your legs that grows with every single word.   
“Would you like that, baby?” He asks, his breath suddenly hot against your core and it hurts you how much you want to beg for him to just fucking do something. “Would you like me to deny you the most primal of pleasures, feeling powerless, knowing that I could do anything I wanted to you and you would let me?”   
You moan aloud at his words but refuse to give him his ultimate prize, something that only seems to spur him on even more. 

Without a word of warning you feel something being pressed against your slit, it’s bigger than his finger and you twitch in pleasure as he pushes it inside you. Your walls are clutching the object but it’s not thick enough to make you feel as full as you want.   
Before you can part your lips to give an unsatisfied groan your breath catches in your throat as the object inside you start vibrating to life.   
The vibrations hit you just right and you arch your back with a moan, drowning out Shannon’s chuckle.   
“Fuck, Shannon!” You pant but his chuckling dies down as his hands grab your legs and his mouth busies itself by paying some much needed attention to your clit.  
You can feel the fuzzy feeling in your lower stomach coiling tighter, your breath quickens and your body is trembling. His tongue feels so good, licking and playing with you just like he knows you love. His fingers digging into your thighs as he keeps you steady as the egg inside you is bringing you closer to the edge.   
You want desperately to grab a hold of his hair, to feel him under your fingers and it’s driving you crazy. 

But just as sudden as before Shannon pulls away, taking the egg with him.   
The heat on your face is almost unbearable and you can feel tears of frustration stinging your covered eyes as you thrash wild enough to bruise your wrists.   
You’re not even able to form words, a frustrated scream the only thing able to pass your lips.   
“Something to say, baby?”   
You had never wanted to dropkick anyone so hard in your entire life.   
“Fuck this shit, please just let me cum!!”   
No sooner has the words been spoken before he’s between your legs again, making quick work of his jeans and underwear before entering you. 

You know the game was lost but you can’t imagine he would pull back just to spite you so despite being on edge and so close to tipping over you relax and allow him to take you, fast and hard just like you need him to.   
It doesn’t take long for either of you for cum and it is some of the best and most powerful orgasms you have ever experienced. 

It will take a good while for you to be goaded into another one of Shannon’s challenges but you look forward to the day where you will get to make him beg for you.   
It will be like your birthday and Christmas all at the same time, and it is a thought that keeps you warm the nights when he is on tour.


End file.
